


The funny thing about rain

by mcustancm



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Abbie keener - Freeform, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Humor, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing in the Rain, Love, M/M, Nervousness, New York to Tennessee, Not Canon Compliant, Parkner Prompt: Rain, Protective Peter Parker, Rain, Understanding, abbie keener's graduation, peter pets a dog on a plane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcustancm/pseuds/mcustancm
Summary: Peter and Harley are going down to Tennessee to celebrate Abbie's graduation. And it rains the whole time.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Harley Keener's Mother, Harley Keener & Harley Keener's Sister & Peter Parker, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Harley Keener's Mother
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77
Collections: Parkner Rain Collection





	The funny thing about rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the parkner pals! bi-weekly prompt

The funny thing about rain in Florida is that it really only rains for five minutes. Just enough time for a first kiss to be shared, enough time to splash in a puddle, or make mud pies. Fine, maybe it takes six minutes to make those worm filled pies, but nonetheless first kisses in rain can be shared in five minutes. The thing is, this story doesn’t take place in Florida. It takes place in middle-of-nowhere Tennessee. Well, Rose Hill, but it's honestly the same thing. Harley Keener’s sister was graduating from high school, so he thought this would be the perfect time to take his boyfriend of three years to meet his mom. Peter was excited to meet Harley’s mom but also worried about how she’d think of him. Harley had told him that she had told Harley that being gay was “just the next quick phase of his”. It wasn’t of course… This was true love. Harley was really in love with Peter. 

“I don't have to go if you’re afraid of what your mom will think.” Peter offered when he saw how distressed Harley was. He’s packed and unpacked his bag twenty times at this point. “No, I want you to come- what will be better for graduation?” He held up a polo and a button-up. Both yellow.

Peter sighed and pushed his hands down. “Harley? You gotta breathe alright? It’s three days.” Harley scoffed and threw the shirts on the bed. “This could be the worst three days of my life.” Peter shook his head “She’ll love me. Everyone does.” He winked and pointed at the button up. “That one.” Harley smiled and shook his head, slowly. “You’re right about both of those things.” 

Peter shrugged and walked out “I love you!” He called out to him. 

“I love you more.” Harley smiled and continued packing… again. 

Days later the two love birds were on a flight to Nashville’s airport. Harley sat on the isle and Peter in the middle next to a woman who insisted on having her dog sit in her lap the entire flight. “Can I pet your dog?” Peter asked her. She nodded. Harley furrowed his eyebrow “Peter-” He chuckled softly.    
Peter stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend and continued to pet the dog. 

It was raining when their flight landed. “Does it always rain like this?” Peter asked, the sun was still out and everything the rain dropped on looked beautiful. Harley shook his head “Not really… today must just be special.” he smiled at the brown-haired boy. Peter held his boyfriend’s hand. “It's a sign that these are gonna be a good three days,”

“I sure hope so…” Harley nods spotting his mother and sister. He stopped in his tracks “Harls?”

“That’s them,” He said, unlinking their hands and pointing at his family. “Let's go say Hi then” 

“Harley! Oh, my beautiful son! It's been so long” Harley’s mom, Macy said while hugging him. Harley, and all 6ft of him, had to lean down to hug his mother back. “Hi, mom.” He chuckled. Abbie waved at her brother and hugged him too. 

“Who's this?” Macy asked, smiling at Peter. Peter smiled and shook Macy’s hand. “I’m Peter Parker. I’m Harley’s b-”

“Friend- He’s a friend” Harley nods. Peter was taken back. He thought that Harley was going to tell his mom. But he didn’t dare bring it up until they were alone again. The car ride to the ranch was long and quiet. Except for the occasional “Harley how is working for Tony Stark” “Oh it’s good.” Type of questions. 

It was still raining when they got to the Keener ranch. Peter took his bags out of the car and ran inside quickly beside the Keeners. “I didn’t know that we’d be gettin’ other company besides Harley. But lucky for you, Harley still has his bunk bed set up in his room” Macy smiled at peter. “Thank you, Mrs. Keener”

“Oh please doll, call me Macy” She smiled. Peter nodded but was thinking about how much she was going to hate him when Harley tells her that they’re dating.

Peter followed the older boy to his childhood bedroom. Peter chuckled and looked around. “It's cute.” He said putting his bag down near the bed. 

“I'm sorry about earlier,” Harley said looking straight at Peter. “Okay, we’re having this discussion now…” Peter nods slowly

“I should’ve flat out said it right there. Im sorry.” Harley said taking Peter’s hands in his “I should’ve told her.”

“But you didn't. Harley, don’t apologize to me. You’re not hurting me, only yourself.” He said reaching up to kiss his cheek. 

Harley sighed and sat down on the bottom bunk “I know I need to tell her.” Harley said. Peter nodded “You do.” Peter huffed as he sat down next to his boyfriend “She needs to know”

“Im just scared…” He said. Peter nodded “I know. How about you tell her and I’ll be right by your side.”

And that’s what they did. Harley, with his shaking hands, walked up to his mother “Hey mom.” He smiled nervously. “I gotta tell you something.”

“Anything sweetheart, I was actually finishing up some casserole so we can talk over lunch?” She offered, opening the oven. “I-I actually was hoping we could talk now.” 

“Sure, come sit.” She pats the bar stool. Harley nods “I think you remember the conversation we had when I was sixteen.” He said biting his nails. “I sure do…” Macy said tilting her head slightly. 

“Okay, well mom. Peter isn’t my friend. He’s my boyfriend” He said in pretty much one breath. Macy nodded. “Alright… is that all?”

Harley was taken back. “Yeah umm. Are you okay with it?”

Macy smiled and pinched Harley’s cheek. “I know deep in my heart you picked someone who loves you. Even if I don’t particularly understand it.” She kissed her son’s forehead. “Alright out, both of you. I need to continue to finish setting up Abbie’s graduation party. Out!” She said throwing her hands around. 

“Yes ma’am” Harley scoffed but smiling brightly. Harley took Peters’s hand. “I have a surprise.” 

“Do you know?” Peter smiled “Im proud of you…”

“Save the sentiment.” Harley chuckled and took peter outside in the rain. Peter whined and messed with his hair. “Im getting all wet!”

“That’s the funny thing about rain.” He laughed and held Peters face “Thank you for believing in me”

“Are you gonna… are you seriously-”

“Proposing? No… not yet” Harley chuckled. “But I am going to kiss you.”

“In the rain? You’re such a cliche Keener” Peter smiled. Harley nods, “Only for you.” Peter giggled and bit his lip “So? Are you gonna kiss me.”

Harley leaned in and kissed the love of his life… in the rain. It was cold and wet but they felt warm and dry. Peter wrapped his arms around Harley’s neck as he kissed him back. 

“We’re both cliche’s now” Harley chuckled. 

“Me? No…” Peter laughed. Harley shrugged “That’s the funny thing about rain.” He took his boyfriend’s hand “C’mon let’s get some towels.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated <3
> 
> tumblr: basically-harley-keener
> 
> Instagram: sam.edxts._
> 
> Parkner Pals! discord: https://discord.gg/d3futgT


End file.
